


Masturbation Desensitization

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, Incest, M/M, Self-Harm, So.. Things got kinda dark with the ending., Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For some people, masturbation is a healthy way to release pent up stress and indulge in some self-pleasure. For others, it can be a bit of a “gateway drug”. Morty Smith just so happens to fall under the others category. - by pandarificxx





	1. The Beginning Of The End

It started out at the ripe age of 9 mixed with a few days home alone from school because of a bad case of strep throat. Beth asked Morty to grab her purse off her nightstand because she was in a rush. Just barely peeking out from under the mattress was the tip of a magazine. Morty’s curiosity got the better of him. After Beth had left, Morty spent about 6 hours on again off again “discovering” himself while meticulously examining the Maxim spread. It took about 8 months for him to work his way up to snooping in his parents closet to find Jerry's dirty movie collection. When his 12th birthday rolled around, he had finally badgered his parents into getting him a laptop. It was so he could bring his grades up of course. 

For Morty, it was truly a slippery slope. It started out with just looking at a naked woman; it slowly progressed into him watching them get fucked in pornos and even more slowly was his discovery of just how much freaky shit is on the internet. The more he discovered and experimented the more he needed to climax. He had no social life, so a lot of his free time went into his “research.” When Rick finally came into his life at 14, his personal time got cut down severely. By this point the damage was done, and even when Morty found time to seek out self-pleasure he had to push it to be able to reach his climax.

That is how we got to today. Morty was under the impression he would have a few hours to himself. 

Currently, Morty is spread out on his bed with his jeans bunched around his ankles. He likes the way they tug against him when he squirms. That though is the least concerning part of this particular situation. Morty was never the smartest kid and when it came to satisfying his sexual desires he never actually considered safe sex anything other than just wearing a condom. That is why he had no concerns jimmy-rigging a belt choke hold for himself. He fasted two belted together, and one end was secured to his headboard while the other wrapped tightly around his neck. All he needed to do to feel the pressure was slightly move forward. For him, it seemed safe enough because if he did eventually pass out, he would just fall backward creating some slack for air to get through. 

Morty was also creative enough to find out clothespins make great nipple clamps. Lastly, we get to the good part. In Morty's left hand we find his fully erect cock. In his right, we find a razor blade gently teasing his upper thigh. Grazing over old cuts is currently his go-to to get his dick hard. He likes to follow along with whatever snuff film he's watching on his laptop and make his initial cut when first blood is drawn in the film. About 12 minutes in and 4 cuts later this is how Rick finds Morty roughly pumping his cock. 

The door flies open suddenly " Hey uhh M-Morty I-I thought we could..." Rick trails off silent taking in Morty's current situation. 

With a high pitched "R-Rick" Morty slings forward in a panic to cover himself. Doing so he accidentally digs the razor into his thigh fairly deep. The belt is quick to cut off his circulation and send him into a blackout state. 

Rick noticing the now steady flow of blood coming from his grandson's leg sends him into action after taking a quick pull from his flask. He's going to need a lot more alcohol after this. He swiftly unbuckles Morty picking up the small framed teen and portals down to the garage shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to say the wonderful Fishscuit on Tumblr took the time to draw out the scene of Morty Masturbating!!! Please check it out Here >>> http://fishscuit.tumblr.com/post/162673972015/based-on-this-fanfiction-3-my-personal-blog-3


	2. A Grandfather's Touch

Morty slowly came to with a throbbing pain in his neck. Lying flat on what felt like a metal slab he attempted to sit up.

“W-what’s uhuh… R-Rick???” Morty quickly noticed his wrists were bound to his sides secured tightly to the table. He saw Rick moving swiftly around the garage before coming over to him with various items in his arms. 

“Sh-Shut the fuck up Morty.” Rick dropped his supplies on a small table beside him and sprayed some antiseptic on a towel. He took a separate towel and shoved it in Morty’s mouth.

“ Mrmph mmmrpph mmmrrrmph” Morty’s eyes grew even wider than normal, and he began to struggle on the table.

“Calm down Morty, I-I gotta fix you up okay. Gonna fix you up re-EURRp-al good, but I can’t have you biting your tongue off.” Rick began wiping down Morty’s thigh that was still bleeding.

Morty’s mouth clamped down around the towel at the sensation of Rick tugging at his cuts. His dick had become flaccid after being knocked unconscious. He wanted to yell at Rick to just stop and take him to a hospital. His body was betraying him, and he had no way of stopping it.

After wiping away all the blood, Rick took a deep gulp from his flask. He then picked something up off the table out of Morty’s view. “Alr-Alright bud, I-I’m not going to lie to you. This is probably gonna hurt.”

Morty saw Rick’s hands move quickly back down to his thigh and nearly choked when he felt the needle puncture through his skin. His thighs were one of the most sensitive areas on his body. His cock twitched at the pain. Rick had the decency to pull Morty’s boxers up before strapping him down to the table, but that thin piece of fabric wouldn’t do much to conceal what was going on in Morty’s head.

Rick moved with precision stitching Morty up. This was not on his list of things to do today, and now he had to clear out his entire evening to get shitfaced. He was going to partake on a new adventure of finding out just how much alcohol he needed to drink to get the burned image of Morty masturbating out of his brain.

When Morty noticed that Rick’s hands had stopped moving, he finally felt like he could breathe. His dick was only at half-mast, and it seemed like Rick hadn’t even noticed. Morty muffled a bit through the gag hoping Rick was finally going to untie him.

“ Yeah Yeah, Calm your tits Mo-EURRp-rty.” Rick wiped down Morty’s thigh one final time cleaning up all the residual blood left around the stitches. He then started putting on relatively thick gloves. This perked Morty’s Curiosity.

“This right here Morty, this is gonna get rid of those scars.” Rick picked up a small bright mixed orange tube and showed it to Morty. The color was beautiful like a lava lamp effect. Rick began pouring the liquid all over Morty’s thighs and started rubbing it in small circles.

“MRMPH MMMRPPH MMMRRRMPH” The liquid felt cold at first but quickly turned into a searing sensation. It was literally as if his thighs were being burned off. Morty struggled harder than ever to try to break free. Tears beaded in his eyes and drool was puddling outside of the towel and slipping down his face.

Rick just continued to rub Morty’s thigh gently in a circular motion ensuring to cover every scar, both old and new. “I-I Know, I know Morty. It’s new skin, its go-EURRp-nna hurt. It’s gotta burn all that old skin off, but when it’s done Morty, it’ll be like it never happened.”

Morty just shook his head and clenched his eyes tight. He was fucked. His cock was pulsing at this point. He could feel the drips of precum sliding down his shaft.


	3. A familiar feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to heavydirtykilljoy on Tumblr for helping me work out some solid ideas for this chapter! I was a little lost on where to go but I think they sent me in a great direction.

 Rick let out a deep sigh and brought his hand to his face pinching the bridge of his nose. “Dammit M-Morty.” Rick leaned over and pulled the gag out of his mouth. It was sopping wet with drool. Morty’s face was a flushed red, and he was panting hard now that nothing was blocking his throat.

“Morty, why don’t you go take a shower. Y-You need to rinse that shit off and calm the fuck down.” Rick unbuckled both of Morty's wrist restraints before making his way over to his work bench. It didn’t take him long to start digging through his drawers for a bottle of liquor.

Morty wrapped his arms around his chest and took a few deep breaths. His body felt like he was overheating and his brows were drenched in sweat. He tried to reply to Rick, but his mouth felt so dry and sticky. No words made it out, just a few noises that sounded like a mixture of moaning and embarrassment.

Trying to sit up was much easier said than done. Morty’s body was completely drained of energy, and his legs felt like wet noodles. There was a visible stain now on Morty’s boxers right were his erect cock was poking out. Embarrassment didn’t even begin to cover the array of horror and shame he was feeling right now.  Attempting to get up off the table and stand, his legs gave out almost immediately sending him face first into the hard concrete. The crack of his skull hitting the ground caught Rick's attention.

Rick hastily made his way back across the garage to the crumpled-up teen. He bent down and scooped up Morty by his armpits and sat him back down on the table.

“W-What the Hell Morty, Y-you got-you gotta communicate with me buddy. Let me know what’s going on.” There was just a tiny cut on Morty’s forehead where he hit the ground. Rick grabbed a tissue from one of his many pockets and blotted away the small amount of blood seeping out. Morty was still recuperating and just looked up at Rick like a deer caught in headlights.

“Hello, Ear-EURRp-th to Morty.” Rick snapped his fingers a few times to try to get a response out of the trembling boy.

“Uh-uh, Y-Yea-Yeah R-Rick.” Morty’s lips visibly cracked a little as he spoke. Rick’s facial expression turned much softer because it was abundantly clear Morty was not able to pull himself together alone.

“Al-Alright M-Morty, do you need Grandpas help getting upstairs? Can y-you even walk?” Morty was silent for a moment before closing his eyes tight and shaking his head no. It was bad enough that Rick walked in on him masturbating, now he was going to have to help him upstairs too. He knew Rick was going to use this to torment him for years to come.

Rick took a deep gulp from his flask this time not even attempting to conceal his frustration. Alcohol was oddly the only thing keeping his head on straight right now. Morty had put him in quite the predicament. “O-Okay buddy, here we go. Just hold on tight.” Rick shot out a portal for them to get upstairs to the communal bathroom before scooping Morty up like a toddler. Morty’s head dug right into the crook of Rick’s neck and his feet instinctively looped together around Rick’s slender frame. With one hand firmly gripping Morty’s bottom the other rubbed his back calmingly keeping him held upright so he wouldn’t fall backward.

For only 14 Morty was surprisingly small. He should have already hit his growth spurt by now, but his little body paid off heavily in this particular situation.

Morty welcomed in Rick’s scent digging his face in deeper to his grandfather’s neck. The familiarly of alcohol and bad decisions let him forget for just a moment about everything else going on.

As soon as they reached the bathroom, Rick set Morty down gently on the toilet and ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. " I-I'm going to take a wild guess here and say you probably can't stand on your own in the shower?" Rick paused for a moment to see if Morty had any response. Morty was silent and just kept his eyes casted down towards the bathroom tile.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Beth would skin me alive if she caught us in the s-shower together s-so how about a good old-fashioned bath." Rick slid his lab coat off and rolled up the sleeves on his sweater. He bent over to the tub and started running some cool water. He then exited the bathroom without another word.

"F-Fu-Fuck..." Morty let out a deep breath as soon as Rick was nowhere in sight and he began pinching his dick hard to try to kill his erection. While Rick was carrying him, his cock was sandwiched up against Rick's stomach. The gentle jostling was making him go crazy. What he really wanted to do right now was go back to his room and fuck his fist until he saw stars... but he could hear Rick shuffling around and knew he would probably be back shortly.

His thighs had stopped burning for the most part. Now they just had this tingly sensation. The feeling felt similar to when his hand would go numb from sitting on it. That was something he used to experiment with when he was younger. At times, he would feel somewhat ‘dirty’ when he touched himself. The idea of someone else doing it made him feel faultless. He had never felt this numbness in anywhere but his hand before, and the familiar feeling was comforting.  

On that note, Rick reentered the bathroom with a bottle in one and a big fluffy towel in the other. "Come on M-Morty, are you really gonna make me undress you too?” Morty stayed silent and just gathered both his hands in his lap to hide the fact that he was still hard. Seemed almost pointless at this point, because Rick is not an idiot and he had to of known exactly what was going on in Morty's head. 

Rick bent back over the tub and poured in some of the green stuff from the bottle he was carrying before cutting off the water. " Not that y-you know much about science Mor-EURRp-ty, but this right here. This right here Morty is a neutralizer that will counteract the acidic components in the serum I poured on you. Y-You’ll be as good as new." 

" T-Thanks R-Rick." Morty's voice sounded scratchy, and a bit shaky but Rick seemed to be ignoring the elephant in the room, and it seemed like a good time for him to jump on the 'Just don't think about it bandwagon.'


	4. Wubba Lubba Tub Scrub

After Rick had finished mixing in the neutralizer to the cool bath water, he turned to Morty and tapped his foot impatiently. “Okay, M-Morty arms up, tub time.” Morty blushed a bit and lifted his arms over his head. Rick grabbed the hem of Morty’s shirt and gently tugged it off.

Rick extended his hand pointing it towards Morty’s bare chest. “Jesus Morty, what the fuck happened?” Above his breastbone was a dark purple and green bruise.

Morty swallowed nervously. “O-Oh uh y-you know.” Morty continued to stammer a bit unsure of what to say. He really didn’t want to tell Rick that he had been experimenting with bondage. “I-I-I F-Fe-Fell.” Morty quickly moved his gaze towards the tub to examine the green bubbles hoping Rick wouldn’t call him out on his bluff.

Rick’s brow cocked inquisitively knowing that excuse was bull shit. He took a knee and began pulling Morty’s boxers off. “Look, Morty I-I’m not one to kink shame o-okay. Your old grandpas into some pretty freaky shit, b-but we’re gonna have to have a serious talk about safety.”

Morty’s eyes made their way to his thighs now that his boxers were off. Aside from the crusted orange liquid, he noticed all his scars were gone. Even the stitches had completely dissolved. “Oh wow R-Rick, that s-stuff is pretty amazing.” He wasn't ready to have 'the talk' with Rick and his best way to get out of it, for now, would be stroking Rick’s ego.

“Well duh _Morty_ , what am I a hack?” Rick let out a quick snort before grasping Morty once again under his armpits and lifting him from the toilet seat into the tub. Morty let out a tight squeal and shivered at how cold the water was.

“R-R-Ri-Rick I-I-It’s to-to co-cold.” Morty’s teeth chattered as he spoke, he was not adjusting well to the bath temperature. Rick placed one hand on Morty’s back, and the other swiped a washcloth sitting on the edge of the tub. He dipped it in the water and began rubbing gently just above Morty’s knees.

Morty leaned back into Rick’s hand. It was so warm and comforting. Losing himself in the moment, he began to wonder what it would feel like to have Rick’s hot hands all over his trembling cold body. Dreaming of how amazing the contrast in temperatures would feel sent a twitch through Morty’s dick.

“I-I know I know, ssh hh hh. We just gotta clean off the acidic chemicals, then you’ll be all set.” Rick was moving as quickly as possible while still trying to keep a gentle pace. Morty’s thighs were going to be extra sensitive for a while until the new skin fully settled in.

Morty bit his lip instinctively as Rick made his way further and further up his thighs. The water was high enough to conceal his privates, but the fear of Rick making contact with his dick stayed at the forefront of his mind. He didn’t need to add any fuel to his already explosive bonfire of shame.

Once Rick was done, he took the chemical covered washcloth and threw it in the bathroom trash. “Alright M-Morty, wanna try and move your legs for me?” Rick leaned back out of the tub to give Morty some space. Morty looked up into Rick’s eyes like a lost puppy. His back felt exposed now that the heat from Rick’s hand was missing.

“O-Okay.” Morty’s voice was timid, and he began trying to bend his knees and move his legs around. They still wobbled a bit and felt uneasy. His head dropped in defeat.

“Don’t even trip dog, I got you.” Rick knew that right now what Morty needed more than anything was confidence. He helped the boy stand and instructed him to hold onto the shower curtain rod. He then wrapped him up tight in the big fluffy towel and offered him a shoulder to lean on.

Morty couldn’t help but smile. Moments like this were few and far between. “T-Thanks R-Rick.” He then wrapped one of his arms around Rick’s shoulders and used him as a crutch.

It would have been much faster for Rick just to carry him, but he needed to get used to walking on his own again. Once they made it back to Morty’s room, Rick helped him sit down on the bed before he took his own seat in Morty’s desk chair. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between the two. Morty hugged the towel tighter to his chest unsure of what to say.

Rick pulled out his flask and downed the rest of it. He growled out a quiet “Fuck.” He was hoping he would be a lot less sober for the discussion he was about to have with Morty.

With an exaggerated sigh, Rick decided he would have to be the one to start things off. “So u-uh, what exactly do you know Mor-EURRp-ty? Y-You know, about sex.”


	5. Heat

“Awe Jeeze R-Rick, we don’t.. y-you know we don’t really h-have to talk about that d-do we?” Morty began fidgeting with the edges of the towel glancing at Rick when the opportunity rises, but never maintaining eye contact.

“I-I don’t know Morty, you tell me.” Rick’s voice began to escalate. “Do you really want someone to find your fucking corpse, Morty? Let alone with your goddamn dick out. I-I mean what if that had been Beth or Summer who walked in on you instead of me? Or that dipshit Jerry? I-I’ll tell you Morty, you’d probably be dead right now. You could have bled out waiting on the fucking ambulance! Is that what you want Morty? You want us to put on your tombstone ‘ RIP Morty Smith, He died with his dick in his hand.’ ” Rick snorted and shot Morty a disappointing glare.

“I..I.. well y-you know I just though I-I had the house to myself for a w-while is all.” Morty met Rick’s glare with a look of regret.

“And y-you think that makes it okay?” Rick’s tone turned a bit mocking. “Oh man, I’m so sorry Morty, I didn’t realize that you weren’t trying to get caught. Oh wow, you know that totally makes up for me having to stitch you back together after having to unhook you from your fucking belt noose.”  Rick brought is hand to his face and heavily breathed into his palm trying to calm down after seeing tears bead up in Morty’s eyes.

“Look Morty, you just, you gotta stop okay. No more cutting, no more fucking belt chokeholds, no more mysterious bruises. Y-Your gonna have to get off the old fashion way like any other teenage boy. You wanna keep watching freaky shit? Go for it, b-but that’s it.”

Morty pulled his knees up into his chest and scooted backward to rest his back against his headboard. “R-Rick it’s not that easy..” The words barely made it out of his mouth in a low whimper. If the house had not been dead silent, Rick would not have even heard him.

Rick rolled the desk chair a bit closer to the bed in an attempt to try to close the gap Morty had added. “M-Morty you’re fucking 14 o-okay, you don’t need this shit to get off.” Rick’s arm gestured towards the closed laptop sitting by the bed. “Your stupid teenage hormones will do all the work for you, you-just, you just gotta let them.”

Morty’s chest got tight, and he felt his body tensing up with anger. “ No R-Rick, I-I’m trying to- to tell y-you that doesn’t work for me. Just looking doesn’t do anything for me anymore. I gotta feel it; I gotta feel it Rick and I-I-I..” Morty’s voice trailed off, his angry tone quickly turning into one of sadness. He dropped his head to his curled-up knees as tears began streaming down his face.

Rick got up from the chair and made his way over to the bed sitting on the edge. He placed a hand on one of Morty’s exposed knees. “Hey, Hey buddy it’s okay. You don’t need to cry. Like I said before, I’m not going to kink shame you. You don’t have to be embarrassed about what you’re into. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore. Every Rick needs a Morty.” Rick gave his best attempt to smile for his grandson.

Morty’s head leaned back up into his headboard at the sudden warm touch. A part of him knew Rick was talking, but his brain had stopped functioning. It was as if he was back in the bath tub. His body shivering a bit at the cold, and he could only focus on those hot hands keeping him grounded. Keeping him stable. He didn’t come back to reality until the hand moved away. Rick’s voice was getting louder and louder.

“Come on Morty, I need to you to tell me you understand what I’m saying.” Rick was doing his best not to come off as annoyed, but he was starting to lose his patience. He really needed another fucking drink.

Morty’s face began to turn red at the realization that his dick was starting to get hard. It had been a very long time since he had been able to get erect without actually hurting himself. It wasn’t a full hard-on, but he was slowly approaching half-mast.

Rick was starting to get frustrated. He was ready to move on with his day, but he couldn’t leave until he knew Morty wasn’t just going to go right back to hurting himself. Rick reached out and grabbed Morty’s lower jaw sternly forcing his head down to make eye contact with him. “Morty I’m serious, do you understand me.”

Morty was a bit surprised at Rick’s actions. His grandfather had only been a part of his life for a few months now and not once had Rick ever shown him this clearly that he cares. Morty felt a chill go down his spine and the thought of being dominated by an actual person. Morty didn’t dwell on the fact that he was starting to sexualize someone of the same sex, let alone his grandfather. He was too distracted by the feeling he got from someone being so close to him, nearly towering over him with a tight grip on his face. Maybe it was because he felt so vulnerable, being only covered by a towel. He was too wrapped up in the moment to find words. He let his body speak for him, and his body leaned into Rick’s hand nuzzling it like a little kitten longing to be touched.

Rick allowed his hand to linger for just a moment longer, utterly shocked at his grandson’s response before he pulled his hand back. “Uh-uh, watcha-watcha doing there Morty?”

Morty frowned at the sudden loss of Rick’s hands. He kept his face leveled to meet Rick’s eyes. He was silent for a moment as if he was deeply thinking about what he wanted to say. Rick would have never been able to guess what was about to come out of Morty’s mouth. “W-Well Uh, gee R-Rick.. I-I was thinking that um, I-I don’t know.” Morty broke the eye contact unable to keep his nerve. “Maybe y-you could, y-you know you could help me.” Morty’s hands instinctively began tugging at the small strands fraying at the edge of his towel.

Rick’s brow raised inquisitively. “ What uh- What do you mean by _help_ Morty.”


	6. Pudding

Morty scooted closer to the wall touching the side of his bed and let his legs spread out in front of him. His toes now just mere inches away from Rick’s lower back. He did his best to keep his face neutral, unsure of how to word what he wanted to say.

Clasping his hands together tightly in his lap, he mustered up the courage to put all his thoughts out in the open. Unfortunately for Morty once he starts rambling, he struggles with stopping and it usually turns out as somewhat ‘word vomit.’

“Well uh, you know R-Rick you’re a lot older than me and I mean y-you have more s-sex-sexual experience and like you said before y-you’re into some pretty kinky s-stuff too and I just, you know just w-watching doesn’t do it for me R-Rick, I-I-I gotta feel it but you don’t want me hurting myself and I-I well I mean it only makes sense for me to find someone else who would y-you know…” Morty was breathless rushing to get everything out but lost his nerve by the end.

Morty began quickly searching Rick’s face for any indication or reaction. Rick was unreadable. His lips were slightly parted a tiny gap as if his jaw may have been close to dropping. The implication was out there, and there was no taking it back.

“R-Rick, maybe uh-hu maybe you could y-you, you know, _hurt me_..” The last part came out in a choked strained. It was evident Morty was struggling to make this request.

Rick remained silent. Morty’s knuckles turned white from how hard his hands were gripping each other. Fear was starting to kick in, and Morty was starting to think he had crossed a line.

“I-I mean or we, we could find someone else, y-you know if, if you don’t-if you don’t want too...” The words came out clumsily as if he was trying to clean up a spill.

“Dammit, _Morty_.” Ricks body turned, now one foot resting over the edge of the bed on the floor, the other leg bent in front of him. A dark chuckle released from Rick’s lips before he let out a deep sigh. “ F-Fuck, you just cost me a bet you little shit.”

Morty got all wide eyed with panic unsure of what Rick was talking about. “What! W-what do-what do y-you mean R-Rick? W-What bet?”

“Not important Morty.” Rick continued to chuckle quietly to himself. He began thinking of when he ran across another Rick and Morty at the citadel. They were an ‘item’ and Rick was perplexed that a Morty could actually be into something like that. He had a long chat with the Rick and ended up betting that his own Morty would never come on to him like that or even suggest they explore a sexual relationship. Morty just needed to keep his dick in his pants till he was 18 and Rick would have won a whole lot of money.

“R-Rick?” Morty’s persistence pulled him out of his memories and into the present.

“Yeah-Yeah. Jesus Morty just, I mean do you honestly know the gravity of what you’re asking? Not only are you underage Morty… I’m your grandfather. You do realize, that right? I mean that’s some seri-EURRp-ous taboo shit there Morty.”

“I-I know Rick, it’s just, I just..” Morty let out a breath before locking eye contact with Rick. “I mean, my body doesn’t really care where the pain comes from s-so why should I? I-I can’t think of anyone else in the world I-I trust more than y-you Rick. I-I mean I’m not asking you to F-F-do-do it with me or anything, just you know.. maybe help?”

Rick’s chuckle turned into a wolfish grin. He moved forward on the bed towards Morty on all fours. His palms resting tightly on each side of Morty’s hips and one leg planted firmly between his legs. He leaned in close to Morty’s ear almost resting his chin on the other's shoulder.

“You gotta be sure about this Morty; you really think you could handle the type shit I dish out? “Before Morty could respond Rick clamped down on the tip of his ear breaking the skin, pulling a high-pitched yelp out of the boy. Morty’s legs clamped together around Rick’s one that was wedged between his thighs.

Morty’s chest restricted tightly pushing all the air out of his lungs, and all of his blood rushed to his dick. It wasn’t just because of the pain from the broken skin; it was mostly from Rick towering over him like a predator. It made him feel so small, so vulnerable, so.. so.. submissive.

Rick pulled back with a few drops of blood resting on his lower lip. His brow cocked a bit, and he captured Morty’s throat roughly in his right hand. He continued to tighten his grip until Morty kept steady eye contact with him.

Morty’s already empty lungs forced him to gasp for air at the feeling of Rick’s hand clenching tightly around his throat.

“Well, Morty?” Rick didn’t need to repeat the question. Morty knew exactly what he was asking, and that this was his chance to retreat or venture on a new path that could lead to some pretty dark and dangerous places.

Morty’s eyes flickered down to his lap and then back up to Rick’s eyes. “W-what do y-you think?” Morty cursed himself not able to hold his stutter back for the sake of sounding smooth.

Rick’s eyes looked down to Morty’s lap, and his grin got even wider seeing the towel propped up in a tent fashion. “Damn Morty, is that all it takes to get your dick going? I thought you’d at least pretend to put up a fight.”

Morty blushed deeply and turned his head to the side staring at his wall. He was trying to be playful with his reply, but now he was just embarrassed. “Awe Jeeze R-Rick, I-I mean I’ve never done anything w-with another person, and it’s just... different.”

Rick removed his hand from Morty’s throat and returned to his spot on the bed. “Calm down Morty; I’m just teasing you. Seriously though Morty, if you honestly want to go through with this we gotta set some ground rules.”

“Yeah, o-okay Rick. I understand.” Morty pulled his legs together Indian style and straightened up against the wall ready to hear Rick’s ‘rules.' A tiny gasp escaped from Morty's mouth when he noticed Rick licking off the droplets of blood on his lips.

“First things first, you are to NEVER and I mean EVER talk to or tell anyone about this. Not your family, not your friends, not even your goddamn therapist when you're 30, and I’m long gone. I’m serious Morty, even after I’m dead I don’t wanna risk your mom ever finding out about this okay?” Rick had a hard look of sternness in his eyes. Morty flinched a bit at Rick’s escalated tone and nodded in agreement.

“Also, this isn’t gonna be some boyfriend girlfriend shit, but let’s be honest if it were you’d totally be the girl.” Rick chuckled for a moment at his joke.

“You gotta be realistic Morty, I’m more than 3 times your age, and I know eventually you’ll find a little girlfriend, and you’ll probably fall into the same dumbass cycle of every generation before you, getting married and reproducing and shit.”

Morty twiddles his fingers together close to his chest. “Awe I don’t know R-Rick, I-I mean I'm not sure if I’ll ever find someone like that.”

“Shut up _Morty_. If your shit for brains father can find someone, then I’m sure you will too. You just gotta be patient, and not hold onto a fucked-up fantasy when the opportunity arises. You got that?”

Morty shook his head in agreeance with Rick. He wasn’t honestly sure that he’d ever find someone like that, but he didn’t want to risk screwing up whatever was happening between him and Rick right now. I mean they were seriously having this conversation.

“Okay R-Rick, so uh-uh when can we start?” Morty’s blush was creeping slowly down his neck to his chest, and he was still painfully hard. He was trying desperately to keep his hands busy, so he wouldn’t start palming himself through his towel.

“Damn M-Morty so eager to start, I would have pegged you for someone who would at least want a safe word.”

“W-Well like I said R-Rick, I-I trust you.” The comment caught Rick a bit of guard.

“M-Morty, safe words have nothing to do with trust. It’s your way of telling me you need me to slow down or stop.” Rick reached an arm out and tussled Morty’s hair a bit.

“But w-wouldn’t I just ask you to then?” Morty felt dumb asking Rick to explain the importance of a safe word, but he didn’t see the point in it.”

Rick grunted. “Morty, when you start digging around in the realm of BDSM certain 'activities' create different headspaces, and sometimes that means being in a euphoric state. A safe word acts as a sort of ‘trigger’ to bring me out of that headspace. I-I’m into a lot of freaky shit Morty. This isn’t j-just all about you Morty, and honestly, you just crying and saying no won’t stop me. It might actually have the opposite effect.”

Morty swallowed dryly taking in everything Rick said. His eyes got a little frantic, the weight of the situation was settling with him the more and more they talked about it. “pudding.” Morty smiled wearily.

Rick returned Morty’s smile with his own. “Pudding it is then.” Rick quickly got up off the bed a shot out a portal. “A-Alright Morty, let’s get going.”

“Oh, uh-um don’t I need to get dressed first R-Rick?” Morty got off the bed wrapping the towel around his waist more firmly.

Rick turned back to face Morty, and his wolfish grin had returned. “Not where we’re going.” Rick hustled Morty through the portal without another word.


	7. Just don't think about it

Walking in front of Rick through the portal sent a sharp shiver down Morty’s spine. The room was bright with white walls and a concrete floor. It was a decent size and had various stations with scientific items placed around. Some looked oddly familiar, while others he couldn’t even begin to think what they might be used for.

“R-Rick, is that a dentist chair?” Morty pointed to a set up in one of the far corners of the room. Morty went to turn when he got no response but soon felt large hands gripping the back of his head getting tangled up in his soft curls. He bit back a moan as he was forced forward and his chest slammed down on a metal slab similar to the one Rick had stitched him up on. The body now pressed up against his backside felt so warm in comparison to the table and room temperature.

“Oh” was the only word that escaped Morty’s lips from that point. Every noise after rolled out incoherently with each touch. Rick started at the base of Morty’s neck and dragged his nails up and down tenderly. When Morty’s back lurched up desperate for more, Rick dug his nails in deeper creating trailing cuts seeping red. As the boy turned to trembles, Rick softened his touch. This was the beginning of a long game of cat and mouse.

Rick stopped teasing and pulled him up straight. Morty stumbled a bit, but soon strong hands were guiding him across the room to the chair he had pointed out earlier. It was as if Rick had cut him open and drained out all his nervousness. Morty couldn’t recall an instant where he felt more relaxed than he did right now. He didn’t resist as he felt his towel smoothly tugged away.

Rick laid the towel out covering the leather back of the chair. He then gently pumped up the height once Morty was in position. He fastened Morty’s hands to the chair first and then secured a belt around his waist before finally strapping his feet into what looked like stirrup-style foot rests. Morty wiggled about to see just how much he was able to move and realized he was locked down tight. His nerves were slowly creeping back up on him.

“Uh Rick, w-what exactly are we doing?” Morty started to panic a bit when he saw Rick pick up a blind fold.

“Shh-Shh Morty. Now is not the time for questions. Just relax and let grandpa take care of you okay?” Ricks voice came out gentle and had an instant calming effect.

“O-Okay Rick.” Morty let his head fall back into the chair and did his best to relax. Rick’s hands brushing up against his cheeks had him sinking deeper into the chair while the blindfold left Morty abandoned in total darkness.

The room grew eerily silent, and all Morty could hear was the low shuffle of Rick moving around. He had a long list of questions running through his mind, but he knew it would be better just to let Rick work.

Morty flinched a bit as he felt a calloused fingertip grazing his calf and slowly traveling up his thigh. It skipped right over his hip and stopped at his breast bone. A few more fingers soon joined it, and Morty had to bite his lips to stop himself from groaning. The fingers were progressively adding pressure to the already painful bruise wrapped around his chest. They sunk in until Morty was forced to gasp for air.

A growl filled Morty’s ears, and he could feel Rick’s breath heavy on his neck, just lingering. The fingers moved quickly to wrap around Morty’s neck as he gasped for air. His body tensed up, seeking oxygen. Rick began teasing the tip of Morty’s ear with his tongue while flexing his grip letting it go slack and then tightening. Morty greedily sucked in every ounce of air he could at each given opportunity.

Rick released his grip all together and stepped back as Morty began to turn a bit purple. The teen was panting now nearly breathless. When Morty was able to compose himself, he noticed a few minutes had passed, and all he could hear was the faint rustling of metal.

“R-Rick?” Morty’s words came out stressed and needy.

_SMACK_

“Yes, Morty?”

Morty cried out at the sudden burst of pain rushing through his thighs. Rick had hit him dangerously close to his privates with what felt like a cane. Morty couldn’t be sure exactly what the object was, just that it hurt like hell.

“Rick w-what was-”

_SMACK_

Morty let out another scream as the pain rippled once more through his body. This hit even harder than the last. He was hyperventilating now trying to catch his breath. Rick wasn’t even choking him anymore, but he was struggling to breathe. This time after recovering Morty decided to stay quiet. This caused Rick to chuckle a bit.

“Good boy, learning quickly I see.”

Rick was now petting Morty with one hand gently and stroking his legs with the other. Morty could feel he still had a grip on whatever he was using to hit him. Rick laid a soft kiss on Morty’s forehead causing the boy to let out a relaxed breath.

“ Mmmhhh, you like that baby boy?” Rick purred in his ear.

“ Uh Yeah R-Rick, I-I d-”

_SMACK_

“What was that, _Morty_?” Rick’s grip got tighter on the boy’s curls pulling his head back as he let out what sounded more like a moan than a scream.

“ Y-Yes- Yes Sir.” The static between the two was electrifying. Morty hated how much he fucking loved being treated like this… and Rick. Well, Fuck. Rick was eating this up like a kid in a candy store. Not only was Morty quivering and panting at his every touch, but his cock was fully erect dripping pre-cum. Seeing how much pleasure Morty got from the pain had Rick sporting his own erection, hungry to explore the boy’s tolerance.

Morty heard what sounded like metal hitting the ground. Rick had dropped the cane, and now all that could be heard was the clinks of Rick undoing his belt and fabric rustling. Morty stayed silent unsure of what would come from him speaking out of turn again. Rick pressed the edge of his belt up against Morty’s lips offering him something to bite down on. He accepted it without question sinking his teeth into the old leather and tightening his lips. He could always spit it out if he needed to use his safe word… but he really didn’t want Rick to slow down, let alone stop. He wanted to show Rick he was fully capable of handling anything and everything he was able to dish out.

Rick picked up one of his favorite toys, a Wartenberg wheel. It is actually a medical device used for nerve testing, but this one was extra sharp, and Rick had some other uses in mind for it (If you’re still lost imagine a sharp pinwheel). He started just above Morty’s knee gently rolling it back and forth but slowly began adding more pressure. Some lovely purple marks were already forming on Morty’s thighs where Rick had hit with the cane.

Morty’s moans became muffled as he bit down harder on Ricks belt. His head was swimming in endorphins, and he couldn’t stop his body from jerking instinctively at the unstoppable waves of pain Rick provided.

The wheel was starting to pierce Morty’s skin, but Rick didn’t slow down or stop. Morty’s thighs became littered with tiny cuts leaking red. As the blood began to seep more heavily, Rick finally paused to step back and admire his work. He ran his hand down Morty’s chest slowly and only stopped when he reached the boy's hard erection. He teasingly wrapped each finger slowly around the base. This caused Morty to lose his grip on the belt. It slipped out of his mouth and hit the floor soon to be forgotten. He wanted desperately to thrust up into Rick’s hand, but his waist was still secured tightly.

“P-Please Rick, Please.” Morty began begging Rick to let him cum. He was prepared to lose a limb if it meant he could finally orgasm. His body felt like it was on fire and this would without a doubt be the best orgasm he has ever experienced. 

Rick wasn’t in a hurry though. He loved hearing Morty beg him for more and knew he would want to hear it again and again. Rick kept a firm grip on the base of Morty’s cock not moving an inch. Instead, he moved the foot rests with his other hand to spread Morty’s legs before he dipped his head down to lick up the blood slowly sliding down Morty’s thighs. Feeling Rick's tongue glide up and down his thighs had Morty in an erratic state. His body was trembling as he shook his head back and forth violently trying to keep his composure.

Rick was now squeezing more firmly on Morty’s shaft while he let his teeth nip and sink into the tender flesh before it. He was lapping up the blood and relentlessly flicking his tongue riding on the symphony of sounds pouring out of Morty until the boy exploded. It was that last bite that did him in. Rick had sunk his teeth into Morty’s thigh, breaking the skin and making a deep imprint. This had Morty cumming into his hand like a fucking fountain.

Morty's scream came out scratchy as he climaxed. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. 

Rick pulled back after feeling Morty’s body go limp. He wiped the cum on his hand off on his lab coat and made his way over to check on his grandson. He gently removed the blindfold seeing that Morty was an absolute mess. His eyes stained with tears, and his jaw covered in snot and drool. He took a clean rag off his supply table and began cleaning the boy up.

“You okay there buddy?” Rick's voice was soft and welcoming, but Morty was long gone. His head was still reeling from the earth shattering orgasm he had just experienced. All Morty was able to offer Rick was a weak head nod. He barely even noticed being unstrapped and moved from the chair. His vision was fading in and out as time seemed to move slower. 

As his breath evened out, Morty took in his surroundings more carefully. He was in a bed now, under a blanket. There was another body pressed up against his tightly. He squirmed a bit before feeling bare legs, and a coat.... wait no, now he could feel boxers and yeah definitely a long coat. He tilted his head up and saw Rick smiling at him. It could have been all the blood smeared around his mouth, but there was something a bit unsettling about that smile. The warmth radiating off Rick's body was so inviting though. So Morty ignored the smile and snuggled up closer resting his head on Rick's chest.

Morty didn't know how to respond to what was going on.  He felt the blanket shifting in a smooth rhythmic motion, and also heard Rick's breathing getting heavier. Rick's right hand quickly constricted around Morty's waist pulling him in tighter to his chest. Morty's head was slowly processing that Rick was masturbating and he didn't know why it was making him feel so uncomfortable.

I mean it only seemed right. Right? Morty got to orgasm so why shouldn't Rick. When he had asked Rick to help him with this though, he never thought that Rick would participate in that type of fashion... but why wouldn't he? It's not like Morty had asked him not to, and it's not like he was making Morty do anything sexual to him. It was just a bit unexpected. Morty jumped as he heard Rick let out a loud moan, but settled back into place when he realized Rick had just finished himself off.

What Morty didn't realize was that he may have unleashed a part of Rick he never knew about. That was until a cum covered hand was working its way into his mouth. His eyes shot up to look at Rick like a deer caught in headlights, but he was met with that same unsettling grin. Morty didn't know what to do so he sucked Rick's hand clean hoping that was the right answer. The substance wasn't that bad if he had to be honest. It was thick and a bit salty, but not the worst thing he had ever tried. He only started choking after he tasted a hint of iron and looked down to see the base of ricks hand covered in blood.  He tried to pull back but Rick's grip held his waist firmly, and Morty's struggling only made Rick push his hand into Morty's mouth a bit deeper.

" Come on Morty; you've been doing so well. Such a, Such a good boy Morty.  Be a good boy for Grandpa okay Morty."

Morty looked back up to Rick's eyes and got the feeling that he shouldn't struggle. It was a persistent feeling, way down in the pit of his stomach. So, he did his best to stop coughing and relaxed into it.

"Yeah just like that, mmm-hh hh. You're a good kid Morty." Rick pulled his clean, moist hand out of Morty's mouth and wrapped his now free arm around the boy. Morty didn't want to admit that Rick's reaction was a little scary to him. This entire encounter all started with him asking Rick for help, and Rick did make him feel good. Really, really good. He just didn't know what to expect going forward. His body stayed a bit tense until he was finally able to fall asleep in Rick's arms, telling himself over and over again 'just don't think about it.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fin 
> 
> Man, that was a wild ride. I really enjoyed writing this story and yes my goal was to make you feel uncomfortable. I hope I achieved that! I would love any and all feedback good or bad. Also... I did end this story with the set-up that I may later on down the line write a sequel depicting more of an unhealthy and abusive type relationship between the pair. I had that in mind when writing the ending. Hope you enjoyed and always feel free to reach out to me via Tumblr if you have any questions or concerns! - Panda (http://pandarificxx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
